Mending
by saccharine.panda
Summary: Sometimes you need to learn to rely on others. They just might surprise you. A selection of TodoDeku oneshots.


Izuku Midoriya had always had a sort of nervous disposition, as if he were constantly on edge. It may have been his tendency to overthink situations, or the fact that he felt as though he had something to prove, or that after suffering the USJ attack he was forced to be ready for anything and everything. However, he didn't think he'd ever been as anxious as he was now.

It was a strange, pleasant kind of disquiet. He seemed to be chasing his breaths, like his lungs couldn't keep up with him. Butterflies were bubbling to life in his stomach every few seconds, before they melded away with each staggered gasp of air he sucked in. But he felt warm. He was sure a blush was unfurling across his cheeks and curling around the tips of his ears. An odd sort of happiness quelled his racing heart. It was queer that he could feel so uneasy and yet so at peace within one moment; he couldn't understand it.

It was the first time that he and Todoroki were truly alone outside of UA's walls. It had been the latter's idea, actually, to meet up after school at the local park. Izuku had been surprised, but quickly accepted the invitation. The sky was darkening as the sun threatened to retreat behind the hills, though it was only 5 o'clock. It was bitterly cold, but that was to be expected of winter evenings, and Izuku was thankful for some sort of relief from the unbearable burning searing across his face. Neither had attempted to speak yet, and for a moment he wondered what there was to be said. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, listening to the gentle rustle of the trees around them and the scuffle of two sets of footsteps against the pavement. He let out a silent sigh, a small smile brimming on his lips as he opened his eyes and turned to the other to try and start a conversation.

Then Todoroki's eyes settled on him.

It felt like Izuku's trembling legs had suddenly been swept out from underneath him and he was just floating there, completely at the mercy of whatever strange feeling was cocooning him. His jittering fingers folded into fists and fell limply to his side. The small-talk he had been about to initiate froze on drying lips, and he merely only stammered out a few syllables before his voice died off completely.

Everything that could go wrong raced through Izuku's mind, stunning him. Would Todoroki think he was boring, considering they hadn't even spoken yet? What if Endeavour showed up and got angry that they were together? What if people saw them alone outside school and got the wrong idea? They might bump into a villain and it would end up a repeat of-

"You seem a little troubled, Midoriya-san." Todoroki's eyes shifted over Izuku's flushed face, eventually meeting the other's somewhat blank gaze. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah n-no, n-not at all, T-Todoroki-san! S-Sorry, it's just-"

"We've never really been alone together, yes? Only before the sports festival, when I challenged you." Todoroki's eyes drifted away from Izuku's wide ones and he instead stared ahead of him. Midoriya could only nod blankly in agreement, a response failing him.

"And you're probably wondering why I invited you out with me. The truth is, I just...wanted to...to thank you, for everything. For the Sport's Festival, mostly."

"Y-You don't have to d-do that, Todoroki-san. Y-You deserved to know that your quirk is yours and not your father's." Izuku's hands clenched and he slipped his fists into the pockets of his uniform. "Every hero should own their quirk and use it with pride to help others." The nerves thawed from his voice, a determined tone replacing it.

"You didn't just help me with my quirk though, Midoriya-san." Todoroki's gaze flickered back over to Izuku as the two of them came to a halt. Deku couldn't help but notice the way Todoroki's hair blew in the wind, merging the two colours. Izuku lowered his eyes, finally meeting the other's gaze. "You helped me mend my family. Because of you, I could finally see my mother again." Todoroki's voice hadn't risen in the slightest, but his words seemed to resonate in Izuku's mind.

"H-How is she?" He managed little more than a fumbled whisper, but thankfully Todoroki heard him.

"She's doing better now. Thanks to you, I suppose. I owe you a lot."

"S-Shouto-kun, I..." Izuku didn't realise what he'd said until it escaped his lips. His eyes widened; what if Todoroki thought he was rude? Or moving too fast? What if he didn't want to speak to him anymore? He quickly began to apologise for his informality, panic crawling over his features.

Until Shouto smiled.

It was small, barely detectable, but it took Izuku's breath away. Warmth seemed to blossom in Shouto's irises, tiny crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes as he released a chuckle so quiet Izuku doubted that he'd even heard it.

"You really shouldn't worry so much, Izuku-chan." He began to walk again, Deku quickly scrambling to keep up with him. He eventually managed to fall into step with Shouto, walking alongside him to his left. His body was trembling, but he couldn't determine exactly why. What was it about Shouto that made him feel like this? He must just be embarrassed from calling Shouto by his first name. But hearing the other call him Izuku... It sent a warm tingle through his body, and his heart was suddenly beating faster again.

Izuku startled as he suddenly felt material curl around his neck. He stiffened, his face erupting in red as he hurriedly looked at Todoroki, who had just finished tying his scarf around Deku's neck and now averted his eyes.

Shouto replied to the other's silent question without gazing back at him. "You were shaking. I assumed you were cold."

"...B-But, d-don't you need this-?"

He merely shook his head, slipping his hands into his pockets.

And maybe Izuku was just imagining it, but he swore that Shouto was walking slightly closer to him now, and that there was a little bit of warmth radiating from his left side.


End file.
